


Room with a View

by saekokato



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-28
Updated: 2007-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekokato/pseuds/saekokato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a mug of coffee steaming on the end table when he woke up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room with a View

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the ever amazing [](http://roseclaw.livejournal.com/profile)[**roseclaw**](http://roseclaw.livejournal.com/).  Any remaining mistakes are all my fault.   A belated birthday gift for [](http://unamaga.livejournal.com/profile)[**unamaga**](http://unamaga.livejournal.com/).  Happy Birthday, hon!

There was a mug of coffee steaming on the end table when he woke up.  The midmorning sunlight streamed in through the open balcony door allowing the slight breeze to rustle the curtains Teyla had given him when the expedition returned from Earth and to waft the delicate scent of French Vanilla straight to his nose. 

Rodney reached for the mug as he swung his legs to the floor.  Sipping the coffee slowly, for the very fact that it was French Vanilla (always in rare supply) meant it should be savored and not gulped, Rodney scanned the room for John.  The bathroom was both open and dark and there was no messy hair or elegant feet popping up from the other side of the bed, which meant John was either not in his quarters entirely or he was out on the balcony.  The open Russian novel on the floor next to John's running laptop meant that he had to still be somewhere in the quarters, which meant John was out on the balcony. 

After pulling on a pair of sweats (his) and a t-shirt (John's), Rodney joined John out on the balcony.  He was leaning against the railing, eyes glued to a couple of Jumpers weaving their way through the city's spires.  Rodney took a moment to admire the view from behind before stepping up beside him.  His right hand stole under John's t-shirt (actually Rodney's "I'm with Genius" t-shirt) to rest against the small of John's back where his thumb rubbed slow circles against John's spine. 

He was halfway through his mug before the Jumpers flew out of their line of vision, presumably  heading back to the Jumper Bay.  John continued to stare after them for a few more minutes, plainly lost in his own thoughts.  Rodney was content to wait, thumb still circling. 

"I had to trade Zelenka two weeks worth of dessert rations for a small bag of that coffee," John told him. 

Rodney snorted.  "I figured Zelenka had to be behind it; this coffee is too good to be standard military issue." 

"Nah, the grunts only work on dregs.  You know that." 

"Ugh, don't remind me."

John laughed and, when he turned his head to look at Rodney, his eyes were crinkled up in the corners.  Rodney's hands itched to smooth the tiny wrinkles out.  "I'm glad you're enjoying it.  Zelenka promised to save a pot for when you go back on duty." 

Rodney frowned, knowing Radek would only save a pot for him because it would be a bribe to keep him from killing any of the chuckleheads that were probably destroying his lab right that moment.  Only very good coffee had been proven to prevent Rodney from making the lives of the idiots and morons masquerading as scientists absolutely miserable, for which Kavanaugh had never learned to be thankful of.

"The lab will still be standing in a few days, Rodney," John told him.  The breeze had turned to more of a steady cool wind and he leaned back against Rodney to stay warm.  John joked that Rodney as a man-shaped furnace and, at times like this, Rodney didn't mind it so much.  His arm slipped around John's waist and he pressed his palm against the smooth skin of John's stomach, pulling John flush against him.

"How long have you been awake?"  Rodney asked instead of answering.  He handed the mug over to John, the desire to not have an icicle as a boyfriend outweighing the incessant need to horde as much of the caffeinated goodness as possible.

Besides, John only took a small sip before handing the mug back.  "Couple of hours.  Long enough for Teyla to yell at me." 

Rodney shook his head.  "You knew she wouldn't let you in the gym.  She does follow Elizabeth's orders more than some, Colonel."  He started tracing nonsensical patterns against John's stomach.  He liked the way light brushes always made John shiver, the way firmer touches made the muscles at John's core jump.

Rodney really, really liked the way John never tried to stop him when he did this.  That had made for some very interesting experiences off-world in the past.

"I wanted to check the roster.  Forced leave or not, I'm still the military commander of Atlantis."

"And Major Lorne is more than capable of handling everything for the next four days without you," Rodney pointed out.  "And stop pouting.  It isn't like they won't radio us if there's an emergency." 

"How are you so zen about all this?"  John demanded, suspicious.  One of John's hands slipped under his shirt to clasp Rodney's hand.  That stopped Rodney's teasing, but John didn't try to pull their hands back into open air, instead leaving them pressed lightly against his stomach.  His other hand was still on the railing.

Rodney took a long sip of his coffee, ignoring the look John was favoring him with.  He started to move their hands in slow figure eights. "Because I made Radek promise to e-mail me a daily memo outlining the stupidity that is bound to destroy the entirety of my labs and possible the whole of Atlantis." 

"Really."  John pressed their hands more firmly against his skin.  Rodney let his nails gently drag every time two complete circuits were made. 

"Yes."  Rodney shrugged.  "Radek and I agreed that it would be better if I was forewarned of all the stupidity before I returned to the labs.  Radek believes I may be less likely to seriously maim anyone when I returned."   He passed the mug back over to John, who took a quick sip and then handed it back.  Sadly, there was only a swallow left and, while Rodney wanted to savor the unexpected treat, he currently had more important things to deal with than coffee.

"We wouldn't want you to have to maim anyone," John agreed, voice going airy.  Rodney finished the last of his coffee.  John's fingers tightened on Rodney's hand and his back arched a tiny increment when Rodney widened the figure eights enough to brush under the band of his pants. 

Rodney left the mug on the railing so he could use that hand to grasp John's hip.  "No, we wouldn't want that, Colonel," he murmured against John's neck before his tongue darted out to taste the juncture between neck and shoulder.  His eyes closed as he savored both the salty taste of John's skin and the gasp the action produced.  John had, as Rodney'd discovered, a bit of a thing for outdoor sex. 

"Rodney," John breathed on a sigh.  He settled himself more firmly against Rodney, letting his head fall back against Rodney's shoulder, his hips stuttering forward in tiny unintentional movements.  Rodney grinned, dragging his cheek against John's throat upwards until he could nip at John's jaw, drinking in the resulting groan.  "Rodney." 

"Relax," Rodney answered, nipping his way to John's ear.  He'd found during their first couple encounters that he could get John to do the most outrageous things just by playing with his oddly shaped ears.  It wasn't an advantage that Rodney ever missed. 

The first bite to the lower lobe caused a low groan and the slow lick to the tip of the ear produced a faint stuttering moan.  Rodney watched John's face closely as he licked, sucked and bite, enjoying the fluttering eyelashes, the pinched look that followed every bite, the way John's moans slowly turned to whimpers. 

"Relax," Rodney repeated.  His left hand moved to the front of John's pants, popping the button and pulling the zipper down quickly before slipping his hand inside.  He chuckled when he met skin right away; he loved it when John went commando.  "No one is going to see you; they're all off doing their jobs, not paying a bit of attention to us."  He wrapped his hand around John loosely, stroking root to tip with the same wicked twist at the end that John always used on himself. 

His other hand had stilled against John's stomach. He only had to use a tiny bit of pressure to keep John's hips still, not letting John have one iota of control.  "Relax, Colonel.  This is your vacation.  You're supposed to be enjoying yourself." 

"Jesus, Rodney," John gasped.  "Fucking..."  His back wouldn't stop arching into every one of Rodney's strokes, body pulling taunt and head digging into Rodney's shoulder.

Rodney chuckled.  "We'll get to that soon enough.  But first you have to come for me."  He licked at the straining muscles in John's neck.  "I wouldn't want to hurt you after all and I didn't think to bring any lubricant with me."  He bit at the corner of John's lip.  "Though I bet you're still nice and loose from last night; still slick enough for me to slide right in."  Another nip to the jaw.  "Aren't you?"

John groaned long and low.  His right hand clutched at Rodney's and the left let go of the railing to reach back and hold on tightly to Rodney's hip.  The shift also kept Rodney pressed flush against his back and Rodney ground his own hardon against John's ass.  Rodney could feel the tenseness of his leg muscles as John forced himself not to thrust into Rodney's hand, which was tightening and loosening again on every odd stroke, just enough to keep John off balance. 

"That's it, John.  Come for me.  I want to see you," Rodney ordered, his lips pressed against his ear.  He tightened his fist on the next upstroke, twisting hard underneath the head, and John shouted, hips thrusting forward as he came.  Rodney stroked him through the after shocks, whispering dirty nonsense into his ear until John sagged against him. 

Rodney brought his hand up to John's face, pulling John's mouth against his, leaving a smear of John's come along his jaw.  The kiss was as dirty as Rodney could make it and it didn't end until John bite his tongue and pulled his face away gasping, "Fuck me."

"All ready way ahead of you," Rodney told him.  He pulled his hands away from John's to push John's pants off of his hips before guiding him to lean against the balcony. 

John spread his legs as far as he could and bent over, giving Rodney a perfect view of his ass.  "Hurry." 

His demand cut off with a sharp cry as Rodney pushed two fingers firmly into John's ass.  He'd been right before, John was still loose and slick from the previous night and his fingers sunk in with only a token resistance.  "Don't worry, Colonel.  I'm not going anywhere."    Rodney pulled his fingers out, let go of John's hips long enough to shove his sweats down and to slick himself with the last of John's come, before sinking slowly into John. 

He didn't stop until he was all the way in and he only paused long enough for John to adjust.  As soon as John sighed and started to push back against him, Rodney pulled out and thrust back in, as slow as he could stand it.  John didn't like that and tried to shove back, to get Rodney to move at the pace he wanted, but Rodney just held him still and pulled out even slower.  John's growl of protest turned to a low moan when Rodney readjusted his angle on the next thrust in, dragging across John's prostate perfectly and John's head fell onto his arms as he relaxed into Rodney's pace.

Sweat rolled down Rodney's back to settle in the crack of his ass, but the discomfort was small and easily ignorable in the face of the tight, warm heat that was John Sheppard's willing ass.  Rodney had had more than a few bed partners and not a one of them could compare to the exquisite feeling here, where his dick was stroked and held even as he thrust in, then grasped and caressed as he pulled out again. 

Rodney had to force himself to focus on keeping his pace slow and steady in order to just keep from pounding away at John.  He wanted to drive John crazy, to take away any semblance of control, to just leave John a sated puddle of orgasmic goo.  But he couldn't block out the sounds John was making, each moan and cry and whimper louder than the last, pushing Rodney right to the edge, knowing that if anyone did happen to be in their quarters right then, they would know exactly what was happening on the Colonel's balcony (and with whom because it wasn't as though Rodney was trying to stay quiet himself).  Rodney managed to reach around and stroke John to his second orgasm before holding John's hips in a bruising grip as he pounded hard and fast to his own with a loud shout. 

Rodney sagged against John's back, face tucked against the back of his neck and arms going wrapping around his waist.  When his legs no longer felt like jelly, Rodney stood up, slid out of John to a soft sigh, and pulled his sweats back over his hips.  He helped a dozing John stand and pull his own pants up before tugging him back into the room, where he then helped John out of his t-shirt and pants.

"Come on, Colonel." Rodney urged him into the bed.  Once John was under the covers, Rodney shucked his own t-shirt and sweats and climbed in beside him.  "Naptime now and I'll let you fuck me in the shower before we go to lunch."

John pulled Rodney against him, sliding a leg between Rodney's until they were pressed firmly together.  "I'm holding you to that, McKay," he promised, before kissing Rodney.  



End file.
